Birdcage
by Kiarene
Summary: In the aftermath of the Wizarding War, Severus Snape, head of the Special Investigative Division Bureau, discovers two special prisoners of war - Veelas. AU.


**Birdcage**

**\- 1 -**

"Sir!" A breathless young auror jogged around the corner, his round face flushed and anxious. "Auror Moody asked for you!"

Severus Snape, head of the Special Investigative Division Bureau (SIDB), looked up from his folder and stared wearily at the messenger. "It had better be important, Smith."

Smith looked nervous at his superior's flat tone and cleared his throat. "Auror Moody seems to think so."

Severus frowned, closing the folder and handing it to another junior auror. Moody was excessively paranoid but he was also one of their most experienced men. If he chose to say it was *important*…

"The rest of you, continue! Black will be in-charge until I return," Severus barked, stalking off behind Smith. "I want this wing sealed and secured by the time I return."

Voldemort, the self-styled Dark Lord who precipitated a war within the wizarding world, had finally been killed a few months back. It had been a messy, draining war; wizard against wizard, family against family, friend against friend. A war of ideals is never about who's right or wrong. How many of those left standing actually remembered what set off the entire mess in the first place? The clean-up had barely begun, and Severus led the division that was in charge of the epicenter of the whole mess — Riddle Mansion.

They strode through the huge mansion, a sprawling complex with rooms that led off in all directions and some not quite on this existence plane and stairs that not only went up and down but also _around_. Severus continued to issue orders to the aurors guarding the various rooms as they went past. He noted that Smith was leading him towards the center of the mansion, the areas designated as most dangerous and unknown. Most of the mansion had been secured, the dark artifacts catalogued and neutralized, but this section was the last to be tackled as it was Voldemort's personal quarters.

Finally, they rounded a last corner. Severus eyed the blood-red ward-tape that sealed off a large, golden door and stopped.

"Smith. You may return now; report to Weasley." Severus turned towards the two aurors standing guard. "See that no-one else enters."

Not that anyone could just enter; red ward-tape meant only those with the highest clearance would get through.

Pulling out his wand, the tall, black-haired wizard stepped through the wards. His skin tingled as the wards recognized his badge of authority and allowed him through, layers parting as he walked and then snapping back into place in the wake of his passage. The gold door swung open noiselessly and he stepped through—

Into a lush garden.

Severus blinked and looked up, the door swinging close behind him. It was an indoor atrium, he realized belatedly, the roof spelled to look like the sky outside. A warm breeze wafted, carrying the sweet scents of various summer blooms.

He followed the paved walkway, tall, fat bushes obscuring his view. Rounding a corner, he stopped. Only his sudden intake of breath betrayed his utter shock. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt turned.

"Snape." Moody's false eye was revolving madly, testament to his agitation.

A giant cage, about the size of a large round room, glittered in the fake sunshine. It was golden and ornate, tapering to a sharp peak at the top. Is it real gold? Severus wondered dazedly. Certainly the diamonds and other gems encrusting the bars shone garishly enough.

Fat cushions in dark jewel tones were scattered within the cage and a thick, patterned carpet covered the floor. A round table to one side held empty platters, another part of the cage held a screened-off area, low shelves that curved along one half of the cage held a small library of books, boxes, games, toys. And right in the center of the cage: a large, round bed.

Stark against the dark red of the bed linens were two figures, pale and blond. The larger lay curled around the other in an obviously protective embrace. However, what startled the three senior aurors were the large white wings that cocooned the two, wings that seemed to be attached to the back of the larger figure. Snape couldn't tell from his viewpoint, but he had a sinking gut feeling that the massive wings were not some fancy cloak, but the real thing. Wary eyes of grey stared at them between the ruffled feathers that twitched sporadically.

"Are they… experiments gone wrong?" Shacklebolt asked in a horrified whisper.

Severus shook his head, face pale. "No, worse."

Moody looked sharply at their dark-haired colleague. "What?"

"I'm not sure. I've only read about such creatures…" Severus ran an agitated hand through his lank hair. "I cannot believe he would be so foul as to cage such beautiful creatures—"

"Out with it!" Moody barked, frustrated. Inside the cage, the two figures stiffened at the aggressive tone. The older male lifted his head and bristled, his pupils slitting and gold slashes appeared on his cheek. The wizards watched, stunned, as the male's profile sharpened, becoming beaklike. Severus knew now, without a doubt.

"Veelas, I think," Severus said softly. The grey eyes narrowed and the male gave a shriek in agitation. More feathers started to sprout along his cheek and down his neck.

Severus caught his breath sharply. This further confirmed his suspicions. "They're magical creatures, very, very rare. They look like wizards, except for their wings, but when they get agitated or angry…"

"Aye." Moody hissed in understanding.

"They seem to understand us," Shacklebolt noted in a soft whisper, too soft to be picked up by the figures within the cage.

"Aye," Moody agreed in an equally soft voice. "Snape. Are they dangerous?"

"If you are asking if they are naturally aggressive like werewolves, no. They are reputed to be shy and reticent. However, they are stronger than the average wizard and they are armed with razor-sharp claws," Severus murmured. His eyes were drawn to the veelas in fascination, especially the older male.

"What was Voldemort doing with them?" Moody wondered.

Severus had a very nasty suspicion. The lore-books did not have much to say about the rare creatures, but one fact was common — veelas were reputed to be extremely beautiful, extremely sensual. He did not voice his thoughts though.

"Stay back. I'll see if I can, er, communicate with them," Severus said. The other two nodded.

Slowly, Severus stepped closer, and the closer he stepped, the more agitated the veelas became. Finally, he stopped just outside the bars of the cage and raised his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner. The bars were set just near enough to prevent a small child from escaping.

"Do you understand me? My name is Severus Snape, and I bear you no ill-will." One of Severus' best assets was his voice; it could be commanding or it could be silkily persuasive, and it was no wonder he was often their choice of negotiator.

"We're here to release you from Volermort. He was defeated a few months ago and…"

The grey eyes stared back steadily as Severus talked. When the veela appeared satisfied that the three wizards meant no harm, not immediately at any rate, he relaxed. The feathers and beak disappeared, though the wings remained.

Severus peered, trying to see through the lush wing feathers. The older veela was clearly protecting a smaller one. His child? Both were pale and thin, shivering in their thin pants despite the warm climate of the atrium. His eyes darted to the empty platters on the table and he wondered when they had last been fed.

Yet, despite their unhealthy condition, it was obvious that they were gorgeous creatures. Other than their wings and claws, they appeared to be humanoid, at least that was what the books said. The older veela had tangled, gold hair, and his features, from what Severus could see, was fine-boned and perfect.

Making a sudden decision, Severus took a few steps back. Then slowly, he took out his wand and conjured a small plate of fruits and bread. On second thought, he conjured a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses as well. And then, under the wary eyes of the veelas and the astonished eyes of his colleagues, he floated the food and juice through the bars.

"They're obviously starved," Severus explained gruffly. "Those platters looked like they're self-refilling, but even those have a limited life-span."

The three wizards watched as the older veela parted his wings to grab at the plate with a shaking hand before snapping them close again. He took a cautious bite of everything before offering most of it to the veela child.

"What are we going to do about them?" Moody brought up the question that was on their minds. They had backed away, far enough from the cage so their words would not carry, though they remained within sight of the veelas.

Severus couldn't keep his eyes off the veelas, his attention drawn to cage every now and then. They were gorgeous, fascinating. Not much was documented on them, and his intellectual curiosity was intrigued. Moreover, there's just *something* about the older veela. The thought of the veelas in a secured cell with others prodding at them as if they were animals was suddenly too horrid. Severus *knew* the veelas wouldn't to be able to bear such scrutiny, but what could he do?

"Obviously we can't leave them here," Shacklebolt stated. "Department of Magical Creatures?"

"They're so rare that they would be treated as exhibits in a zoo," Severus pointed out. "It wouldn't be a good idea to bring them into Auror headquarters either. There's just too many people moving in and out of that building everyday, and it only takes one idiot to find out…"

"Can't we just let them go?" Moody grumped.

Shacklebolt shook his head firmly. "No, not until they are healthy and ready. Besides, we do not know enough about them. We only need somewhere for them to stay for a few weeks."

"Someplace secure, unplottable," Severus added. The others looked puzzled.

"It's for their own safety. Look at them — really *look* at them, the cage — and tell me you don't know what Voldemort kept them for," Severus growled. His cheeks flushed angrily.

The other two wizards stared at the veelas, horrified comprehension dawning.

"No…" Shacklebolt said in disbelief.

"Yes. Why else would he keep them here, in a cage like that? I doubt if they're part of Voldemort's trained killer packs for we've never received any report on them."

"But a child as well?"

Severus _really_ didn't like to think about the implications of a veela child. "Perhaps his child was captured as well to coerce the older veela into cooperation," Severus offered the least repulsive option.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, and the auror head glanced over at the cage and its inhabitants again.

"If word gets out that we found veelas…" Severus trailed off. He crossed his arms in irritation. And he had thought the werewolves they'd found in the dungeon a couple of weeks back was troublesome to deal with. Damn that maniac!

The three wizards shuddered at the media circus. The werewolves were as much victims of Voldemort's cunning, but the public had not seen it that way, braying for the werewolves' execution.

"The Order's headquarters?" Severus suggested, referring to the select division within the Aurors that was tasked in particular against Voldermort.

"Uh," Shacklebolt rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "The werewolves are already housed there." The task of dealing with captured prisoners usually fell to Shaklebolt.

Moody rolled his eyes. "So that's where the werewolves ended up after that ruckus."

"What other secured houses do we know of?" Severus murmured, crossing his arms as he thought. His colleagues' eyes suddenly swung to him. "What?"

"I believe your house is unplottable?" Moody asked slyly.

"So is yours," Severus shot back.

Moody shook his head, his ugly grin widening. "My flat's the size of a closet. No way I can accommodate a guest, must less two. But your place, I recall, is not only warded tighter than a pureblooded virgin's snatch but pretty luxurious as well…"

"I have a son—"

"Perfect," Shacklebolt leapt in, grinning. "He'll be good for that veela kid. Kids need other kids."

Severus glared at them.

Shacklebolt held up his hands. "Don't look at me. My house is practically a public square. My relatives and my wife's relatives pop in all the time. All seventy-nine of them. Not counting the pets."

"They would be safer with you than one of the holding cells in Auror headquarters or St Mungos. Once they regain their strength, I'm sure they would want to leave as soon as possible," Shacklebolt continued, smiling jovially.

From within the cage and within the cocoon of feathers, the two veelas ate and watched them, never moving otherwise or uttering any sound. Severus stared at the cage, wondering just how the hell he was going to get them out undetected.

And what the hell he was going to tell his son, Harry.

In the end, it had been fairly messy. It involved more people than they would have liked, and a fair bit of quick wandwork involving of illegal portkeys and illegal warding and faked paperwork. Banishing the giant birdcage wasn't quite as easy as they first thought, for example. And of course, convincing the veelas took a lot of fast talking on Severus' part.

Finally, *finally*, the veelas were safely installed at Severus' home at Spinner's End and the other aurors had left. Flo Pomfrey, the auror's mediwitch, had also left a bag of restorative potions and a stern warning to contact her should any problem crop up. Snape could tell she was itching to give them both a through examination, but the older veela had refused to let anyone within a foot of them.

Severus looked at the two veelas, who were standing stiffly at the corner of his living room, the older's wings still wrapped around them. Well, at least that's all settled, he thought with relief.

The fireplace abruptly flared and a boy of about nine or ten tumbled out ungracefully. Standing up and wiping the soot from his face and hair, he didn't notice the wide-eyed veelas at first.

"Hey Dad, I'm home."

Ah hell. I knew I'd forgotten something, Severus thought. Feeling awfully tired, he brought up his wand and muttered a cleaning spell for his son. Then, he cleared his throat. "Harry, I've something to tell you."

"Wha… Whoa!" Harry looked at the two winged creatures, green eyes wide. They looked wary but didn't run away.

"Yes, well. I see you'd realized," Severus said dryly. He wondered what to tell Harry, and then decided the less said the better. "I found them in Voldemort's… dungeons. They're staying with us until they regained their strength and can return home."

The last part was said to the older veela. Severus kept his eyes on the older man, hoping to convey his sincerity. The two remain silent, but the tight carding of wing feathers did loosen, allowing Severus to finally get a good look at the veela child. He was a small, delicate boy, perhaps about Harry's age, with the same beautiful features as his father, and fine hair that wisped around the back of his neck. Severus eyed the features carefully — definitely father and son, for the small boy looked almost identical to the older. He wondered where the mother was.

"Oh!" Harry looked sad, and then his eyes drifted predictably to their wings. "How come they have wings?"

Severus glanced at the older veela but he had no reaction.

"They're veelas; magical creatures. Like unicorns or centaurs," Severus told his son. "But they are very rare and will be captured again if people know about them. You must promise to keep it a secret, all right? In fact, just in case, I'm going to put a memory lock on you."

Harry nodded, easily assimilating it all as young children often do. He was relaxed as his father performed the charm as he was used to it; it comes with being the son of the head of the SIDB. As the last sparkle faded away, he turned to face the veela boy. "What's your name?"

The thin veela boy kept quiet, darting a scared look up at the older veela.

"Can you talk?" Harry asked again.

"Harry," Severus murmured, worried that Harry might somehow offend with his forthright questions.

"Draco."

Severus started as the older veela spoke. He sounded slightly rusty and hoarse with a slight unknown accent, but it was a lovely voice nonetheless. "Beg your pardon?"

The older veela looked at Harry. "His name is Draco."

"Draco," Harry repeated solemnly.

"And yours?" Severus asked hopefully.

The gray eyes turned to him. "Lucius."


End file.
